A transmission electron microscope is a device that allows the observation of a crystal structure or a crystal defect with the interference between the transmitted electrons and the diffracted electrons caused by the incidence of electron beam into a few nm thick of specimen. In particular, the transmission electron microscope is advantageously used to investigate the crystal structure or the orientation relationship of crystal to recognize the characteristics of grain boundaries. The revelation of the characteristics of the grain boundaries using the transmission electron microscope in the related art was made by analyzing a Kikuchi pattern induced by inelastic scattering electrons.
However, in the related art method of revealing the characteristics of grain boundaries using the transmission electron microscope, the characteristics of the grain boundaries being found out by establishing a reference coordinate on the Kikuchi pattern-developed film and then measuring the angle and distance between crystal planes, it is difficult to reveal the characteristics of the grain boundaries in real time using the transmission electron microscope. In addition, an error is likely to be introduced in both establishing the reference coordinate on the Kikuchi pattern-developed film and determining the camera distance. Thus, the use of the Kikuchi pattern-developed film would result in much error in misorientation of two grains.